


Sneaking Off

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Related, F/F, Family, Home, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, Sneaking Out, post-episode: 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara sneaks off of the Waverider and the team send Ava to find her (set post ep 3x11)





	Sneaking Off

It was the middle of the night when Sara snuck out off her quarters. Using her League of Assassins training to silently make her way to the dropship. After all of the events of that day, she just needed a break. She needed to talk and there was only one place she felt comfortable doing that.

The dropship landed in 2018 Star City. Sara sighed as she made her way towards the person she wanted to see most. "Hey," she spoke softly as she got there. She sat down on the floor and looked up at the starlit sky. "I miss you," she continued, the sadness in her voice evident. "I wish you could be here, so I could tell you about this girl I'm falling for." A small smile appeared on blonde's face. "She's so great. She's beautiful and smart. She's probably the only person that could match me in a fight. She makes me happy," the more she thought about her, the bigger the smile on her face got. "She makes me feel alive in a way I haven't felt in a long time."

Before she could say anything else, a flash of light caught her attention. "Speak of the devil," Sara grinned, as a portal opened beside her. She stood up to great the woman walking through. "Hey Ava," she smiled widely. "What are you doing here?" She wondered out loud.

"Your team called me," Ava said, making the shorter woman frown. "They woke up and noticed you were gone. They were worried." Sara nodded, just now noticing that the sun had started to rise around her. Her cheeks turned red as she looked down embarrassed.

"I just wanted to talk to my sister," she said, motioning to the headstone before her. "I guess I lost track of time." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Ava took a few steps forward so she could place her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Sara, you don't have to sneak off the ship if you want to visit your sister. I'm sure your team would understand." Sara nodded unconvincingly. "It's not a weakness, you know. Your love, your heart, I've come to see that it's your strength. Don't hide that."

"If that's true," Sara started, avoiding Ava's eyes at all cost, "then you're what makes me strongest."


End file.
